ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho Rangers
About me: The Psycho Rangers are fictional villains in the Power Rangers universe that appeared in the television series Power Rangers: In Space and Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. They were evil counterparts of the Space Power Rangers and served under Astronema and later Deviot. Although various evil Power Rangers had made numerous appearances in previous Power Rangers series, the Psycho Rangers are the first recurring evil Rangers in the series as well as the first evil Rangers to be independent villains (previous evil Rangers were merely tools of other villains). Also, unlike other evil Rangers, each Psycho Ranger was given a distinct personality. Although they're much stronger than the Power Rangers, the Psycho Rangers are not good at working together as they are prone to in-fighting. The Psycho Rangers were a team of five evil Rangers. They were found to be in the possession of Astronema, who would employ them to battle and destroy the Space Rangers. Astronema connected their powers to that of Dark Specter, intentionally causing him a great loss of power every time they battled. Astronema planned to use this to her advantage so that she could destroy him and usurp his position as leader of the United Alliance of Evil. Unfortunately for her, the Psycho Rangers were impatient and unwilling to follow her carefully laid schemes due to the bickering, and were destroyed by the Space Rangers before Dark Specter was destroyed. The Psycho Ranger team consisted of Psycho Black, Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Pink and their leader Psycho Red. In their first battle with the Space Rangers, the Psycho Rangers read their minds, learning each of their fighting styles and creating their own unique fighting styles designed to counteract the Space Rangers'. However, due to this technique they had to fight each of their ranger counterparts (Psycho Red had to fight the red ranger, Psycho Blue had to fight the blue ranger, etc.) and so T.J. discovered a way to confuse them by mixing up the colors. The idea was a success and the Psycho Rangers proved easier to handle, but unfortunately for Power Rangers, the Psycho Rangers were still deadly enemies when this strategy used, more so then they expected. In battle, the Black, Blue and Yellow Psycho Rangers wielded their own warped variants of the weapons belonging to their Space Ranger counterparts. The two exceptions were Red (who wielded a black sword called the Psycho Sword which was similar in design to the Astro Megazord Saber) and Pink (who carried the Psycho Arrow, a long black bow that fired energized arrows, as opposed to her own version of Cassie's Satellite Stunner). Each of the Psycho Rangers' bodies hid their true, hideous "Psycho Monster" forms, and the first of these was revealed when Psycho Pink was severely beaten in battle. While the Psycho Rangers usually revealed these forms when they were on the verge of defeat, it has also been shown that they can willingly change between their Ranger and Monster forms at any time. In addition, they can choose to enlarge themselves or remain human-sized when in Monster form. The Psycho Rangers can also disguise themselves as humans to blend in with the civilian population in order to hunt down their enemies more effectively. Psycho Red Psycho Red was the leader and the most powerful of the Psycho Rangers, as demonstrated when he faced all five Space Rangers in battle without aid. He was also the most impatient of the Psycho Rangers and became more and more frustrated when Astronema wouldn't let them destroy the Space Rangers. His monster form was that of a Fire monster. Psycho Red was destroyed by the powered up V3 Missile attack from the Mega Voyager. He was portrayed and voiced by Patrick David. Psycho Black Psycho Black was created as the evil counterpart of the Black Space Ranger. Of the five, he was the most level-headed and least rebellious. He wasn't too happy with Astronema's strategy, but followed her orders because he was afraid of being destroyed if he rebelled. He tended to disagree with Psycho Red, finding him too irrational. He stopped Psycho Red from killing Andros at a time when Red was refusing Astronema's orders, angry that Red wanted all the glory for himself. Psycho Black's Psycho Monster form is a rock monster who can use a rock-like tentacle. He was destroyed by a super-charged V3 Missile Attack from the Mega Voyager. He was portrayed and voiced by Michael Maize. Psycho Blue Psycho Blue was designed to destroy the Blue Space Ranger. He had a seemingly unstable and insane personality. On one occasion, he beat TJ so hard that TJ had to be put in intensive care aboard the Megaship. Over time, his obsession with his counterpart got the better of him, to the point where he refused to give up when he faced five Blue Rangers (the other four main Rangers had re-coloured their costumes to mimic the Blue costume.) He rushed into battle, taking out four Rangers, but was eventually overpowered by the Blue and Silver Rangers. His Psycho Monster form is a crystalline ice monster with freezing powers. Psycho Blue was destroyed by the Winged Mega Voyager's V3 Missile Attack. Blue is notable for being the only Psycho Ranger who didn't speak while in Monster form during Power Rangers In Space. He was also the only Psycho Ranger who turned into his giant monster form via getting zapped by Astronema's Satellasers. The others were able to grow on their own. However he is the only Psycho Ranger to be fully destroyed in "Power Rangers In Space" in Psycho Ranger form and to end up exploding as others were only damaged to the point where they only fall to the ground and thus turning into their Psycho Monster form by decision while Psycho Blue did not receive the chance; this would explain Astronema requiring the Satellasers to turn him into a monster. (Although it is shown he can willingly turn into his monster form in the episode "Ghosts in the Machine".) He was voiced by Wally Wingert. Psycho Yellow Psycho Yellow was the loner Ranger - she did not participate in battle as much as the others did. She preferred to let others do the dirty work while she claimed victory. She even double-crossed Psycho Pink, using her for her own scheme. Psycho Yellow was also able to infect the Mega Voyager and force it to fight against the Mega Winger and Delta Megazord after transforming into a computer virus. Psycho Yellow was a hornet-like monster, and was destroyed by the energy that was absorbed from the psycho Monsters attack, which was then used to fire an ultra-charged V3 Missile attack. She was portrayed and voiced by Kamera Walton. Psycho Pink When Astronema decided the Psycho Rangers would take on one Space Ranger at a time, Psycho Pink was selected to fight first. However, she went in a secret alliance with Psycho Yellow that ended abruptly when Yellow betrayed her. The Pink and Yellow Space Rangers used this to their advantage and defeated Psycho Pink. In her monster form, Psycho Pink was a plant-like monster, and was destroyed by the Mega Voyager's V3 Missile attack. When the Psycho rangers returned in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and were destroyed again, Pink was the only Psycho to survive, and then launched a new attack to claim the Pink Ranger powers. She managed to destroy the Pink Space Ranger's morpher with the Savage Sword, and while Psycho Pink fought the Space and Galaxy Rangers in their Megazords, the Pink Galaxy Ranger managed to destroy the Savage Sword and save the Pink Space Ranger at the cost of her own life. She turned into her monster form again and was finally defeated by combined efforts of both the Astro Megazord and Galaxy Megazord. She was voiced by Vicki Davis. Appearances "Rangers Gone Psycho" The Psycho Rangers first appeared when they attacked Angel Grove while disguised as the Space Rangers, and revealed their true identities when the real Rangers confronted them. A battle ensued from which the Psycho Rangers emerged victorious after scanning the minds of their respective counterparts. Later, they returned to the city and started searching for the Rangers, using the unique sound of their communicators. They eventually captured Zhane and locked him up in an old library. The Space Rangers used a decoy to distract their evil doubles, but the Psycho Rangers realized what was happening and prevented the Space Rangers from rescuing Zhane. The Psycho Rangers beat the Space Rangers once again, by combining their energies into one massive attack. The Space Rangers were spared once Astronema forced the Psycho Rangers to retreat because, unbeknowst to them, she had devised a plan to strip Dark Specter of his powers with the Psycho Rangers as her pawns. "Carlos On Call" Psycho Red eventually went after the Rangers himself, but Psycho Black stopped him. From that moment on, Astronema decided that only one Psycho Ranger would attack at a time, starting with Pink. "A Rift In The Rangers" Psycho Yellow offered to help Psycho Pink capture Cassie so they could drain her power, but used the distraction created by Psycho Pink to claim the Yellow Ranger for herself. Psycho Pink was enraged and the two engaged in battle, allowing Ashley to escape. Pink followed her, but the other Space Rangers intervened. Ashley and Cassie then defeated Psycho Pink together, and it was then that she revealed her Psycho Monster form. In this form, she fought the Mega Winger and the Mega Voyager and met her end at the V3 Missile attack. "Five Of A Kind" The next day the four remaining Psycho Rangers battled the Space Rangers again. The Rangers planned not to fight their respective Psycho counterparts because that would give them the advantage; for example, Psycho Blue was specifically 'designed' to combat the Blue Ranger, but would thus be at a disadvantage when fighting the Black Ranger. This strategy did not work as the Psychos simply started to fight their counterpart. T.J. then figured out that they should all wear the same color and the next time the Psychos attacked, five Blue Rangers would be waiting for them. Zhane showed up, disguised as Psycho Silver, to confuse things even more. Unable to tell who was who, Red, Yellow and Black retreated. Blue refused and was eventually defeated by Zhane and T.J. Astronema called for the Satellasers to be fired, which then turned Blue into his monster form and made him into a giant. In his monster form, Psycho Blue tried to freeze the Mega Voyager by breathing snow and ice at it, but when the Rangers used the thermal energy to increase the power of the Mega Voyager, things didn't look good for Blue. He was soon destroyed by the Mega V3 Missile Mode attack from the Winged Mega Voyager. "Silence Is Golden" With only three left, things were looking bad for the Psycho Rangers. However, Astronema had them recognize the voice of each Space Ranger so they could hunt them down while disguised as humans. The Space Rangers learned of this threat and tricked the Psycho Rangers by using a recording of them. Using everything they had, the Rangers defeated the Psycho Rangers, forcing them to grow into their giant monster forms. The trio of Psycho Monsters trashed the Space Rangers yet again, stole the Mega Voyager and used it to lay an ambush for the Rangers. "The Enemy Within" Although the Space Rangers thought they avoided the trap set for them by letting Zhane distract the Psycho Rangers while they retrieved the Zord, they had actually sprung the trap: Psycho Yellow had taken control of the Mega Voyager and used it against the Space Rangers' other Megazords. Meanwhile, Psycho Red had enough of stalling and engaged in a one-on-one fight with the Red Ranger. He was pulled out by Ecliptor, who told Red to remember his place and that nobody would destroy the Rangers but Astronema. Psycho Red escaped from him and returned to the battlefield, vowing to destroy the Red Ranger at any cost. When Psycho Black told him to get a hold of himself, Red violently lashed out against both Psycho Black and Psycho Yellow, forcing Yellow out of the Mega Voyager. With the Rangers in control of their Megazords again, they regrouped and told the Psycho Rangers they could never win due to the lack of their teamwork. The three Psycho Monsters decided to show their teamwork skills and combined their energy for a huge blast, seriously damaging all Megazords. The Rangers tried to absorb the attack and steadily put the Megazords' systems in critical condition. Despite this, they managed to absorb enough energy to fire an ultra-charged V3 Missile which finally destroyed the last three Psycho Rangers. "Ghosts in the Machine" The spectral forms of the Psycho Rangers were later restored to life again within Secret City, and attacked the Space Rangers. The Rangers managed to digitize them, preserving them in several data cards at the last minute. However the lab they used exploded, so they teleported out of there. Believing that the data cards are gone, the Rangers relax. But Astronema appears to have secretly snatched the cards from the exploding lab. "To the Tenth Power/The Power of Pink" During Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, these cards found their way into the hands of Deviot, who revived the Psycho Rangers. He tried to send them after the Galaxy Rangers but the Space Rangers teamed up with the new generation to defeat the Psycho Rangers once and for all. With four of the Psycho Rangers were destroyed by a combination of the Spiral Saber, Quadrablaster and Lights of Orion fireball attacks, Psycho Pink survived. There was nothing she can do to stop the combined Ranger team, until she knew about a lost artifact known as the Savage Sword. With this sword, she managed to destroy the Pink Astro Morpher, replenishing her power. She then took on her Psycho Monster form and faced the Rangers again after enlarging herself. The Rangers destroyed her permanently using the Astro Megazord and Galaxy Megazord, but at the cost of the Pink Galaxy Ranger's life, who gave her life to restore the Pink Astro Morpher and destroy the Savage Sword. Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Robot supervillains Category:Television supervillains Category:Kaiju Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional clones Category:1998 introductions Category:Power Rangers Villains